


Promise

by FallingRain22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, Day 1, F/M, Here have a wedding thing, Prompt Fic, idk really, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingRain22/pseuds/FallingRain22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it had all started with drops of rain, an apology, a confession, an ordinary black umbrella…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

A single drop of rain descended from the heavens, gracing itself upon the altar. Two smiles greeted its arrival, two pairs of eyes gazing at each other as memories stirred in their minds. Drops of rain, an apology, a confession, an ordinary black umbrella…simple things that had brought forth an intricate romance and reignited a love that ran far deeper than the two people standing at the altar. True love, some would say. A love story woven into the fabric of time and repeated through the ages. Soulmates, others would say. An inescapable fate declared by destiny that the two should be together. Whenever faced with these thoughts, the couple would exchange a knowing grin and laugh to themselves.

"They don't even know the half of it."

For what those people did not understand was that she was the yin to his yang, the creation to his destruction, the light to his darkness. Those people did not know the whole story of their star-crossed, paradoxical love. They did not understand that the bearer of good luck had fallen for the very embodiment of bad luck, that their love was never meant to be, but was.

And it had all started with drops of rain, an apology, a confession, an ordinary black umbrella…further entwined by a speech, a rescue, a little bit of luck and a little bit of destruction.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agreste, for your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" Marinette offered Adrien a tender smile, the rain beginning to swell, leaving small droplets on the veil and the blossoms in her hand.

"I do."

"And do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng for your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" Adrien's eyes sparkled warmly, before he replied breathlessly,

"I do."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise." Marinette and Adrien nodded, their eyes still locked. Master Fu glanced between the two and clasped his hands together.

"You may now kiss the bride." And as the rain began to pour down, Adrien and Marinette met in an embrace, their lips connecting in a kiss that was not heated with passion or desire, but brushing together in a warm, gentle, and lingering touch. Adrien cupped her face softly with one hand, the other winding around her waist and pulling her closer. Marinette smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. After several moments, the kiss ended and the now-soaked husband and wife lost themselves in each other's gaze, their promise still tingling on their lips.


End file.
